Right Where I Need To Be
by kinseyjo
Summary: Elliot's working FBI now... but he misses someone a LOT. EO! Rated T for some gettin' busy!


**_A/N: I heard this song today and went hmm… I can turn that into an EO pretty easily. So here's a little Gary Allan "Right Where I Need to Be," to tide you over until I finish "The Big Day," which should be early next week. I am also going to work on "One Day at a Time," so don't worry that it died. :-) Thanks for all of your awesome reviews always! Keep 'em coming, cuz they're like my drug! A little back story before I get going… Elliot and Olivia are together (not married, but pretty serious) and Elliot started working for the FBI so that there wasn't a conflict of interest with his and Liv's relationship. Liv still works for SVU. Keep that all in mind when you read this._**

Elliot sighed heavily, looking at the plane ticket in his hand. He was supposed to be leaving for New Orleans, Louisiana in a few hours – his seventh plane trip in as many days. If he made this trip, he knew the case would be a slam-dunk and he'd get the promotion he'd been busting his ass for. His boss had told him as much.

_There's a plane flyin' outta here tonight  
Destination New Orleans  
Boss man says my big promotion's on the line  
He says that's right where I need to be_

Even with that information, all he wanted was to stay home. To stay home with his beautiful girl and his great kids. He'd never realized how much less he'd be home if he started working for the FBI than when he worked for NYPD. His ex-wife and kids had missed him so much when he was working cases all the time, and now… he wasn't even in town half the time. When he and Olivia had decided to give a relationship a try, he'd sworn to her that she wouldn't end up like Kathy,_ not _seeing him more often than she _did_ see him. He'd make her proud and still manage to be home in time for dinner. He should have known it was a pipe dream.

Olivia's warm voice shook him out of his thoughts. She wandered into their bedroom and sat next to his open suitcase.

"Hi, Baby," she said sadly, taking his hand.

"Hi yourself," he responded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You know it's okay, El. We understand. We'll be fine. Dickie's almost finished studying for his British Lit test, Lizzie's getting so good at the French language I think NYPD should _hire_ her and send her undercover to Canada, and I think we're just going to kick back and watch a movie. But we'll take you to the airport."

"I love you, Olivia. I love how you're willing to hang out with my kids on my weekends with them when I can't even be a good enough dad to be here. Not to mention a good enough boyfriend to see you longer than--"

"You hush," she cut him off. "First of all, I love you too. Secondly, you're a wonderful father, and an amazing boyfriend," she winked. "We understand, I promise."

"Yeah but I don't want you to _have to_ understand. The kids… they've had to deal with it their whole lives. There are days where I feel like I barely know these people that I helped make. I'm a Catholic, Liv. I carry around a lot of guilt," Elliot joked.

"Yeah but you're also a Christian. Which means you start every day with another chance."

"And I consistently fuck those chances up, Liv." He pulled her off the bed and into his arms.

"There's always next week, El. You'll be home a couple days next week, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be home a couple days. I want to be home _more_ than that, though," he muttered into her hair. "But Kathy will have the kids… and I hate leaving you here by yourself."

"Hey, Stabler. Last time I checked I could hold my own," Olivia teased him.

"I know, Baby. I just wish I was going to be here."

_Lately I've been on the road more than I've been home  
All this leavin' her alone is killin' me  
And holdin' her right now has got me thinkin' more and more  
This is right where I need to be_

"Well you know…" Liv began. The tone of her voice alone made Elliot suspicious.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"We've got a little time… Lizzie and Dickie are both in the kitchen with their mp3 players on full blast…" she grinned suggestively.

Elliot raised a single eyebrow at her. "What exactly are you suggesting, Detective?" he asked.

"Wanna play cops and robbers?" she asked, dragging her nails down the placket of his dress shirt.

Elliot laughed at her lame attempt at dirty talk. "Sounds good to me. Are you the cop or the robber?" he asked.

"Let's just see who comes out on top," she smiled, unbuttoning his shirt.

Elliot reached over and pushed the bedroom door shut. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and shrugged out of it. Olivia stood there, staring at him for a moment.

"How many times have I seen you naked, honey?" she asked.

"About half a million probably," he replied.

"Well I'm here to tell every time is better," she said.

"Aren't you sweet. Tell me. Do you say that to all the guys you rob?"

"Only the sexy cop ones," she said, spearing her fingers into his hair.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he said, sweeping her into his arms.

"About to get luckier."

Olivia pushed his suitcase off the bed with her foot as he spread her out on the queen-sized haven. He tugged her cotton shorts off her hips, down over her thighs, her knees, and tossed them on the floor. He groaned appreciatively at her bright blue cotton thong. "Tell me something, Ms. Benson."

"Anything you want, Officer."

"Have you always been so damn irresistible?"

"As long as you can remember," she smiled.

"You got that right, baby."

Olivia reached up with manicured fingers and unbuckled his leather belt, pulling it from the loops of his dockers. She flicked the button open and pulled down the zipper. She pushed the dockers down his legs and wolf-whistled.

"My turn to be the cop," she said.

"Something you'd like to ask me, Detective?"

"Yeah. How about you? You always been so sexy?"

"I believe the word I used was irresistible. But yes. I've been this sexy as long as you can remember," he said, using her phrasing.

"Mmm mmm mmm." Olivia slid a finger beneath the waistband of the black boxer-briefs. "You certainly have."

"How did I get more naked than you?" he asked.

"Easy. I robbed you of your clothes," she joked.

"I see that. I have a warrant here to strip search you," he said.

Olivia groaned. "Cheesy, Stabler. Very cheesy."

Elliot laughed. "Well if you'd just get naked I wouldn't have to keep coming up with this shit."

Olivia giggled and sat up on the bed, her back resting against the mahogany headboard. She crossed her arms over her waist and pulled her sweatshirt off revealing her lack of a bra.

"That's much better," Elliot said.

"Lose the drawers, Detective," Olivia ordered.

"Since when do cops take orders from perps?" Elliot asked.

"Since right now. Drop 'em."

Elliot stepped out of his boxer-briefs and stood before her completely naked. "Happy?"

"Oh, you have no idea," she said. She hooked her thumbs in the sides of her thong and pulled it off, flinging it across the room.

Elliot hovered over her on the bed and began dropping tiny kisses all over her body. When he got to where she ached for him most, she dropped her knees open.

"Is that an invitation?" Elliot asked, looking up at her.

"More like an order," she said.

"Because now cops take orders from perps."

"See? Look how quick you catch on," Olivia grinned. Just as she was finishing her sentence, Elliot ducked his head to her warmth and swiped her with his tongue, eliciting a groan from her throat. "Oh… oh El… that's so… oh you're amazing. I love you."

Elliot smiled to himself. He loved her too. Just like this. Naked and begging. He brought her closer to her climax and just as she was about to hit it, he stopped.

"Stopping? There's no stopping in cops and robbers," Olivia explained.

Elliot kissed his way up her body to her lips. She groaned, tasting herself on his tongue. Elliot ran his hands over her body and quickly sheathed himself in her warmth.

"I think this is my favorite place in the world," Elliot groaned.

"Mine too. C'mon, El. Faster." Elliot picked up the pace of his thrusting and Olivia sighed. "Oh yeah. Favorite place. For sure."

Elliot smiled, kissing her again. She whimpered his name. "So close. So close. Little bit harder," she requested. Two more quick, hard thrusts, and she shattered into a million pieces. Elliot was right behind her.

"God I hate it when you leave," she said after a few moments of silence.

"Me too," Elliot agreed. He rolled off of Olivia and snuggled into the bed. Olivia reached over her head and set the "quick alarm" on her cell phone for a twenty minute nap. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched back down to the pillow.

_Where when I hear her I can see her  
I can smell her sweet perfume  
I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
Where I won't miss her I can kiss her  
Anytime that I want to  
Yeah that's right where I need to be  
Yeah that's right where I need to be_

Elliot remained in their bed until he was sure she was sound asleep. He tucked the covers around her and pulled his clothes back on. Leaving his shirt untucked and only buttoned half way, he headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," Dickie greeted him, removing his headphones.

"Hey guys. How's the homework?"

"il est très bien," Lizzie said.

"Huh?" Dickie asked.

"She said 'it's fine,'" Elliot informed his son.

"Dad, I didn't know you knew French!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I'm a dad. I know a lot of great stuff," he teased them.

"Uh-huh. Like how to zip your fly?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot blushed and zipped up. "I have to make a phone call," he muttered, walking out of the kitchen.

Across town, a cell phone rang in an empty police precinct. A bald captain picked it up and barked "Cragen."

"Hey, Captain. It's Elliot Stabler. I need a favor."

EOEOEOEO

Olivia reached above her head and grabbed her cell phone to quiet the singing alarm. She rolled over to kiss Elliot but found the bed empty. She got up, pulling her panties, shorts, and sweatshirt back on and opening the bedroom door. She wandered out to the living room and found Dickie, Lizzie, and Elliot on the couch in front of the Knicks game on the big screen TV she'd caved and let Elliot buy. He'd been so cute the day he found it. "Please Livvy? Can I keep it? I'll feed it, an' walk it, an'…" he'd asked. "Mhm. And watch it, I'm sure." She'd replied. He'd nodded emphatically and she'd grabbed the kid walking by, asking him to have it delivered to their new apartment later that day.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Hey Liv," Dickie responded. Elliot and Lizzie were too busy concentrating on the game.

"Did you guys get your homework done?" she asked.

"Yeah." This time Lizzie was the one to grace her with an answer.

"We should probably get going. We need to take your dad to the airport," she said.

"About that… let's talk in the kitchen," Elliot said, walking out of the room, Olivia right behind him.

Elliot leaned against the kitchen counter, a cocky grin on his face.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I called Cragen."

"To shoot the breeze or what?" she asked, still suspicious.

"To ask him if he could find a spot for me."

Olivia's heart jumped into her throat. The whole reason Elliot had gone FBI was because they were worried Cragen would find a problem with them dating if they were partners.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he wants me back. He said he's willing to find a way to work it out. He said he'd have to figure out something to tell the brass, but that he wanted us to be partners."

"Really? What about Jake?" Olivia asked, referring to the partner she'd gotten when Elliot had gone federal.

"He said he'd figure something out. Said he had to have his best team back together."

Olivia grinned. "Really?"

"Really. I called Rob and told him I was transferring back to SVU," Elliot said, referring to his boss at the FBI.

"What'd he say?"

"That he would be sorry to see me go, but that he knew I'd be better off."

"You will be, Baby. We all will be."

_There's a plane flyin' outta here tonight  
With an empty first class seat  
'Cause I've finally got all my priorities in line  
And I'm right where I need to be_

_Where when I hear her I can see her  
I can smell her sweet perfume  
I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
Where I won't miss her I can kiss her  
Anytime that I want to  
Yeah that's right where I need to be  
Yeah I'm right where I need to be_


End file.
